1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for performing sample analyses, in which parts of a sample and optionally solvents and reagents are added in portionwise manner into closed containers carrying a code identifying the reagent. The reaction processes which occur are photometrically measured and the results are indicated and/or printed out, together with a sample identification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with a known process of this type, Du Pont de Nemours (Deutschland) GmbH markets under the trade name "aca SYSTEM" an analyzer enabling various clinical analyses to be performed on a sample fluid taken from a patient. A reagent container with the corresponding reagents is selected for each of the analyses to be performed. These reagent containers comprise a plastic bag having various closed reception areas for reagents and a flexible cuvette or cell area. The bag is hung on a clip, which carries a code identifying a reagent contained in the bag. The sample fluid is filled into a sample container and a card identifying the patient is associated with said container. The sample container, including the card and the reagent containers necessary for the various tests, are then introduced into the analyzer and the reaction process is started. In said analyzer, sample fluid from the sample container and in each case reagent and optionally solvent are brought into the vicinity of the flexible cell and the reaction process of the particular test is photometrically measured. Following the performance of all the analyses, the analyzer prints out the analytical data, together with a patient identification.
Despite partial automation, this known process is relatively costly from the labor standpoint, because the operator must introduce into the analyzer the sample container, the card identifying the patient and the reagent containers necessary for each individual analytical process.
The problem of the present invention is to considerably simplify an analytical process and in particular to obviate the need for the filling and identification operations relative to the partial samples hitherto required for performing different analyses on a sample.